1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garden tillers and more particularly to a dual powered tiller unit.
2. Description of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,734 issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Ellis et al for a self-propelled tiller that includes front mounted tines connected to a motor and a pair of wheels mounted by pivotal links to a frame supporting the motor and a pair or rearwardly extending handles. The position of the wheels is adjustable via links connected to the handles. The wheels are appropriately positioned to allow the tines to propell the tiller when not engaged in actual tilling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,131 issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Zandbergen discloses a hitch assembly for detacahably connecting an independently operable rotary ground tiller to the rear of a garden tractor for towed operation and includes remote tiller clutch and tilling depth controls-within reach of the tractor operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,338 issued Nov. 12, 1991 to Lawrence discloses an implement mounting apparatus for tractors and mowers. The apparatus is adapted for use with lawn and garden tractors and allows for removable mounting and use of numerous attachments for performing lawn and garden functions. The apparatus includes a support frame with provision for attachment of various tools and equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,216 issued Jan. 7, 1992 to Dick for a combination tillage apparatus. The invention disclosed includes a frame towed behind a farm tractor containing an assortment of various tilling equipment, allowing a number of tillage operations to be performed in a single pass over the soil rather than multiple passes and performing a singular operation at each pass.
The prior art as commonly known and the references cited above taken alone or in combination fail to anticipate the invention as disclose and claimed herein.